Shõgun
by Becca Days
Summary: "You will be taught to fight. You will be taught discipline. You will be taught to hate all rangers. And mostly, your mission will be to go undercover and destroy the centre of all rangers power and knowledge. Professor James Hastings."
1. Prologue

_Hi all! So this is a second hand story and wiil be updated **very slowly. It's sort of an experiment so tell me in reviews or PMs if I should continue or if it's just a waste of time. I will update asap!  
**_BeccaXXXXXX

"You will be taught to fight. You will be taught discipline. You will be taught to hate all rangers. And mostly, your mission will be to go undercover and destroy the centre of all rangers power and knowledge. Professor James Hastings."

_When I was younger I was taught all these things about how horrible rangers were and how much better off we would be if they were all gone. My parents were big suporters in that though. I was to promise them everyday that I would hate rangers more than anything else in the world. Though I told myself that I hated them I found nothing wrong with them. They were just avrage people trying to help others. Through the stories I heard about them I began to realise that they just wanted to make it seem as if they were trying to help people when they really did nothing. They always took the credit from the operators and mechanics. That made me sick, how could they do that? _

_I was taken to a small group everyday with my three closest friends, Ian, Lisa, and Hector. They hated those names though so they were given nick names by their choice. Ian chose a nick name that he though fit his personality: cool. When really he was just a dork. He always wore the same blue coat every single day. His nickname was Ice. Lisa chose the nick name Lavana since she loved playing with fire so much and her hair was the deepest prettiest red colour you could ever imagine. Hector took the nick name Heath thinking he was always so strong and he really was. He was the toughest guy in the group. Then left me. The short spiky red head who always minded my own buisness. The others said I should call myself Spike but I never liked it. I liked my real name better, Keith. _

_Everyday Ice, Lavana, Heath and I would walk to our group which was held in an old building, it was called Dim Sun. I always thought it was an unusual name. We were taught the same things over and over again. I always thought I was stuck in a paradox of of some sort with Ice always wearing the same blue coat and the teachers saying the exact same thing. That was up until I was called into the main office to discuss something with the schools 'Leader' Mr. Hall. _

_He told me that he admired how smart and cunning I was and that I reminded him of himself in his younger days. I found it weird to hear him say that since the only thing he ever said was "Never trust a ranger." He said that he needed me to do something for him that he was now to old to do. He told me that he wanted me to go under cover for him to become a- a ranger! Can you believe him!? Why in the world would I ever want to become a ranger! Psht! The nerve! _

_He told me that the ranger school in Almia started in only a few days and if I were to get packed he'd take me there himself. I did so not wanting to get in any trouble with the Leader and we took off on our journey from Johto to Almia. It was a four and a half hour flight to get there. I was on my first mission. I was so exited. That was up until I met her. She changed my everything. She changed my life. _


	2. Ranger School

They arrived in a small black with tinted windows. He had his bags next to him in the seat as he looked forward at Mr. Hall. He had his greasy black hair slicked back behind him and black sunglasses. It was already dark enough, why would he even need them? He kept asking himself worried that his hair was the brightest thing in the car.

Soon they arrived to a dirt road which lead only moments up to a metal gate. He looked nervous. This was his first mission ever. He parents said that if he followed through they would be so proud of him. Isn't that what every child wants? For their parents to be proud? So of course he wanted to make them proud. So he did as he was told.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Keith, calm down, you'll be fine. Just follow through, do as you're told and every thing will be okay." Mr. Hall explained to the worried boy.

All he could think about at that time was one making his parents proud and two I'm only fourteen; how am I supposed to kill a man? I'm not even one yet...

He swallowed grabbing his bags reading the sign above the gate, "The Ranger School of Almia." He expected to only see rangers at this 'School' Why not the "The future of Almia" or something stupid like that.

He left the care closing the blazing hot door befind him burning his hand but only slightly. He looked at the gate again and placed a hand on it pushing gently to get it opened. The gate creaked as it opened up. Just as he thought, of course it would be creepy. He took hisd first steps onto the campus not ready to be spending the next year with the lunatics that he would be in class with. He never did understand why he just couldn't follow through with the mission with out becoming a ranger.

He took a deep breath walking forwad with his medium sized bag slung over his shoulder containing the nessisary items he needed to make it through the year: Toilettries, a transmtter (in order to talk to Mr. Hall and report), and extra clothes and iundergarments. Mostly he had a journal that he was to write in everyday to keep track of everything that hs happened to him and why rangers were no good.

Keith walked up to the school reviewing the mission and what Mr. Hall had told him before he left the car. It ran over and over in his mind. He wan't even paying any attention until he smelt it. That familiar smell of the signature hair spray. He looked up seeing a man with blonde curled hair standing in front of him with the most warming smile you could imagine.

"Huh?" he murmured to himself, "D-Dad?" he asked the man as his arms out stretched around him.

"I'm so happy to see that you got here safely. Now." He bent down to his level. Though; Keith was paying no attention be was but only bewildered by the fact that his Dad was standing in front of him, "Mr. Hall went over the mission with you?" Keith nodded his head, "I'm so proud of you, Son."

That. That's all he ever wanted, was be have someone be proud of him. For once, knowing that his father would be there for him no matter what took the edge of of him.

"Son?" he turned around to face Keith, " I almost forgot. You are to refer to me as . Clear?" Keith nodded his head. That was his code name, "Kincaid."

His father walked him into the school and up to his class room, "Your teacher is Mrs. April. Respect her, she is kind, one of the most kid people I've met since I've been here. I wil see you soon." He walked away into the class across the hall waving to him.

Knowing that his father trusted this Mrs. April character made him a lot less nervous. He took another breath and opened the door.

"Ah, right on time!" The woman in front of the class exclaimed, " I was just about to go see where you were. How do you like campus?" she asked.

Despite that it was a Ranger School campus it was actually quite nice, peaceful really, "Very homing thank you much." He smiled walking forward to the front of the class room with his new teacher.

"Would you mind telling the class about yourself?" she asked him stepping back and taking a seat at her desk.

"Certainly. I am Keith Sayers. I am from CherryGrove City, Johto." He took a pause and regretted saying it, "And my hopes are to be a good enough ranger to be able to work along side Professor Hastings." He finished.

"That was very nice, thank you sir. Will you please have a seat near Kate?" She said pointing at the girl with her head stuck in a book not even sparing a glance. As he sat down he could see her bright red glasses and the eyes that were suppsed to be reading were closed.

"Hey..." he nudged her, "Hey wake up.." he whispered.

She slapped the book down on the desk wide eyed surprisingly no one noticed, "Hey, thanks, kid." she thanked him.

"I'm Keith by the way." He held out his hand to shake hers. Not because he had to, but because it was respectful and polite and he was a gentlemen.

"Kate." She replied shaking the new kids hand with a smile on her face making her glasses rise above her eyes from having her cheeks push them up.

_**Not very super long I know... It'll get longer I promise. I'm just a bit tired and I wanted to end the day on a good note. Review**_ _**please!  
Becca XXX**_


	3. Mission

**_Hi! I missed you all! I'm back now though not to worry! Thanks for sticking with me for the few months I've been gone!  
DFTBA ~Becca _**

_Day 5.  
_

_I've been here for a few days now. I don't see much harm done. It's not like they told me. The rangers and operators and mechanics work very well together. They are all great friends. In fact there is this girl I met the other day. She's very kind really, she wants to be a ranger her best friends Rhythmi wants to be a Operator and Isaac who wants to be a scientist and many others. They don't seem as how the other always talk of them, it seems much different, like they actually care? _

_No! They can't care! Ranger's have always taken the credit and only done the bug and not the little things. They won't help people unless you're worth it. That is not a ranger, a real ranger helps everyone and everything, no matter how small, big, stupid, or meaningless it is. Not just to get credit and publicity to those around she doesn't seem like that._

Not in the slightest bit and I actually think we could become great friends.

"Keith?" He looked up from his journal, closing it a little of the ways placing the pen in the crevice of the book finally closing it around it, " Could you come with me?" He saw his new friend Isaac ask as he turned towards the door waiting for Keith to get up and go with him.

As they walked Keith was a bit disturbed by Isaac's complete silence. He had not said a word or even looked at him for that matter. He was feeling uncomfortable and awkward with him now that it had seemed that they had been walking forever.

"Keith, someone called for you. They left a voicemail. What I found weird was that they called here on the main phone. They said, "Do not forget your mission." What does that even mean?" the curious boy asked.

"They must have the wrong number, I wouldn't be surprised if they had meant for it to go to a ranger base, though they probably had it all figured out and called back with an apology for the mix up." Keith lied with not a hint of nervousness in his voice.

He was good at that, he hid everything that he didn't like about himself.

"Alright then." The blonde haired boy replied looking back at his friend, "Class starts in only a few minutes, we should start heading there."

Keith nodded and proceeded to talk with his friend about what Isaac thought about the ranger community. Just as he thought, everything was so positive about rangers. They were all brainwashed, he made a promise to himself that day. It was never to become brainwashed by any means to think positively about those selfish rangers that roamed around our planet, taking all the glory from others and basking in it themselves. Disgusting.|  
~~~~

Right as he walked into class he noticed a change in atmosphere. No small giggled, no sinking glasses, no girl with her hear stuck in a book and stuck up in the clouds. Kate was gone. He found it a bit unsettling with her not there and all. Mostly because Rhythmi always teased her when she wasn't around.

Though, Kate was the one who he knew could turn him. She was the most unselfish ranger that he had ever met in his life time. She couls say anything good about a ranger and he would agree because one there was simply no reason of fighting back because she could always contradict him, as she knew more of the facts and two he always wanted to hear what she had to say only since she was the most generous ranger that he had ever met.

He sat in his place awkwardly looking over towards Kate's spot, Mrs. April didn't seem to notice or care for that fact which amazed him. She began handing out papers from the last homeworks and research papers that we had done in the first five days.

_If I could tell you one thing, it is this: Rangers, Operators, Mechanics and Scientists work their butts off for nothing, I am engulfed and over whelmed with all this homework! I don't know how the others get it done so fast! Maybe it's because they enjoy it, they love learning new things about what they are wasting their time on. Maybe that's why it's so boring to me. _

He kept looking over at her desk no papers were handed to it. So Mrs. April noticed, but why hasn't she said anything?

Just then the back door for the classroom whipped open, "I'm so sorry I'm late, we tried to make it earlier!"

He knew that voice, it was Kate. Though trying to be the _cool_ kid, he didn't look back but he did wonder who "We" was. _  
_

"Thank you, Kate for assisting the Professor here." Mrs. April said happily as Kate took her seat next to Keith.

"What did I miss?" she asked breathing a little heavy but it was barley noticeable.

Keith shrugged, "She passed out some papers, and some other stuff, nothing important." He didn't lie, it was nothing important, well it was nothing important to her, everything in that class wasn't important to him.

"Thanks." She said gleefully placing her backpack under her seat. Before that though she reached into her bag's front pocket taking out her glasses and placing them on top of her head.

"Shouldn't you put those on?" he asked looking weirdly at them as she took out a particularly thick book.

"I don't need them yet, I haven't started reading." She replied placing he book on the table then sliding her glasses down to her nose and then opening her book up the the page she left off on.

He was quite surprised that she was even passing the class, she hadn't pad any attention to the teachers boring rants and lectures, though, who did? She got A's on her projects and tests and quizzes while he paid attention and got just passing grades. She didn't even study, though she did always distract him. As seemed that no one actually studied for the class.. And they all did better than him. How...?

He looked forward and saw the one he was looking for. Professor James Hastings. The one he was there for. He thought about just getting it over with and getting rid of him now, but there would be no way that he could simply take him away from the class without suspision. He needed to plan it out.

His face rested on his fist and his elbow on his desk. He was deep in thought about his mission, not paying one word of attention to the professor, and soon with his distractions he was awoken from them.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and the sweetest smile he had ever seen was standing there, "Hey, Keith, class is over, I thought i'd remind you." she giggles pushing her glasses up above her head and holding her book close to her chest. She walked away with long strides, he couldn't help watching her. He shook his head out of it and began to pack up his backpack and started off to his room still in thought about his mission.


	4. Safe Haven

_**Thank you guys for being so patent! Sorry it's been such a long time! I will try to catch up he best that I can!**_

_Day 10_

_Nothing has really changed, same old, same old thing. Boring lectures, boring assignments. All I can think about is my mission and how proud my parents will be of me when I return home. I will have done something good, I would have done a good deed. I will be showing the world how selfish that rangers are. That the public's respect should go to the Operators, Mechanics, and Scientists. For the Operators who spend they're time helping the Rangers and telling them where it's safe and what to do. To the Mechanics who fix and update every thing about the Ranger's stylers, and last but not least to the Scientists who think of new way to improve the updates and ways to capture or befriend the pokemon._

_I really-_

There was a knock at the door.

"Keith..? Keith...? You in there?" A timid voice came from behind the door, he would know that voice from a mile away.

He shot up from his bed slipping his journal under his pillow and opened the door to see the pigtailed brunette girl standing there with her reading glasses up above her head where they always were when she wasn't reading, " Hey... You know it _is _a Saturday, right? There's no class.."

"Um.. Yeah... I know.." She said shying away from him thinking that she had done something wrong.

"What is it then? " he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Um.. N-Nothing... Never mind, I just wanted to see if you were awake, b-because it's not healthy to s-sleep that long and-.."

"Okay, well I've been awake, no need to worry." He smiled cheekily.

"Right.. I know that now..."

He made a small wave with his hand and closed the door slowly behind him going back to his journal, "Now, where was I..."

_Ah and that girl I was talking about before. Kate, I've looked on attendance sheets for her but her name only comes up as 'Kate Has.' I'm beginning to think that it is her last name since our other peers call her 'Hassy'. She's very sweet and so kind. I think she'll be able to make a different name for rangers if she really tries. I'm hoping the the Ranger title doesn't make her selfish. _

He shook out his hand still gripping the pencil as he's writer was starting to hurt from all the writing. He placed his journal on his chest and closed his eyes, He swiftly opened them after remembering to his it under his pillow before his nap. He slept for what only seemed like seconds but in retrospective was about three hours. He was a heavy sleeper.

He was awoken by feeling being shaken and his name being called out,

"Keith... Keith get up.."

He moaned slightly turning over his body to look at the figure standing in front of him. His still adjusting eyes made it difficult for him to see who it was but the voice made it easier. It was Isaac.

"Yeah?... What do you need?..." he murmured.

"Kate asked me to come get you, she needs you for some reason." He replied.

_Why would Kate ever need me? _He thought to himself. He shrugged off his question and walked out the door where he saw Kate sitting at one of the dining hall tables. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. _She's reading again? How many times a day can a girl read until she gets sick of it?_ He was never really one for reading anything at all.

"You told Isaac to come and get me?" He asked from behind her.

Kate, startles, jumped a bit out of her seat, "Oh my goodness, Keith!" He couldn't help but giggle at her it was just something he couldn't shake off when he was trying to be serious, "Hey Stop laughing at me!" she pouted closing up her book, " I have something to show you.. I've never shown anyone else before but for some reason I feel like I can trust you."

_That's a mistake..._ He thought to himself. He was on a mission to crush rangers like her.

He nodded her and followed at he watcher her place her glasses on top of her head and lead him out into the courtyard and down some stone steps. This place, he was familiar with he remembered that big symbol. As he was walking towards the symbol Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him away into the slight area of woods that was south of the stairs. She ran dragging him behind her as he stumbled around on his feet. Finally they had arrived in front of him, there was a tree. An old looking tree.

Kate walked closer to the tree and knocked on it's bark, "Charmander.. Charmander it's me, it's Kate open up.." She spoke into the tree.

That was the last thing that he had expected. The bark of the tree swung open revealing a shy little Charmander, smart looking and cunning though had a bad attitude towards followed Kate down under the trunk and under the tree in to a burrow in the ground.

"You know those days after class when you can't find me? I'm here.." She smiled showing him the burrow lined with books.

He walked over to the shelves and looked at them. Each one he picked up was written by the same person... Professor James Hastings.

"You really like him.. Don't you?" He asked her.

"Um... Well yeah, I have all of his books because he gives him to me for free, cos well, you know." she replied.

"Right, yeah, forgot.." He didn't quite know what he was supposed to know.

"He's taught me a lot about being a ranger though ever since I was a little girl." She added.

"How long have you known him for?" he asked.

"Well.. Since I was born really." She answered.

_Why did she know him for that long.. H_e decided to drop to topic about that man. His mother always told him if you never had nothing nice to say don't say it at all.

He didn't speak much while they were down there, instead he was interested on what this man had to say about things. He reached for the first book on the shelf '_Vontage' _he opened the inside cover and read _Dedicated to my dear grand daughter. She must've given the book to Kate._

__He continued reading about this Vontage. It is a strong power of light emitted by love.


	5. Charmander

_Day 25_

_I haven't updated my journal in a while... I thought I should now. It's been our first snow fall for me here in Almia at least. The school yard is full of fresh snow and I haven't seen much of and fire type pokemon. Kate and I still go to her small tree with the Charmander and talk and read together. I have never been one for reading but Professor Hasting's findings are intriguing. Seeing a different view of things if quite fascinating. I learned that Vontage is a very powerful energy that can be used or obtained by humans. I learned that in the wrong hands it can be used to control pokemon but in the right hands it can spread joy through out the world of pokemon. _

He slid his journal under the pillow and slid on his coat along with gloves scarf and hat. He was going to meet Kate out side to go check on Charmander. That's what they did everyday thought he found it a burden. Not that he had to go check on the Charmander but that it was cold outside and it hurt his eyes to see. Tomorrow that was going to change. He knew that even though the Charmander was burrowed under ground he still had to be cold.

Him and Kate ventured out to the hide out to check on the pokemon.

"Hey Charmander, you alright little buddy." Kate asked holding the pokemon close to her.

"C-c-c-char m-m-m-mander..." the pokemon shivered.

Keith placed a hand on the pokemon's head and sighed, " Can't we bring him inside, I'm sure that our classmates would gladly help us hide him.."

"I don't know.. I don't trust them.." She replied.

" Not even Isaac, or Rhythmi? Or... me..?" He looked over at her as she stroked the Charmander's head.

"Of course It trust you guys... You're my best friends... It's just.." She turned away, " I don't trust anyone else.. All the other students tease me constantly I can't trust them with Charmander..." She replied.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, " I'll figure something out because tonight Charmander is not sleeping out here. I will do everything and anything that I can to make that possible." He said with a stern voice turning her around.

She smiled and hugged him tightly with Charmander in between them, "Thank you.. You would make such an amazing Ranger.. Do you know that..." She sniffled her nose and handed him charmander, " Be careful with him, I tr-... I trust you..." She smiled and ran off out into the snow and going back into the school house.

he placed Charmander around his shoulders, "Act sick and cold." he said and with out a question the pokemon did as told.

He ran off soon reaching the school, "Mrs. April! Mrs. April!" He ran into her room, I found this pokemon out in the court yard fainted!"

"Oh, dear!" She said rushing over to the pokemon.

"Don't let anyone but me and Kate touch you" he whispered.

As Mrs. April reached out a hand to the pokemon it shot out flames.

"It only wants me to take care of him... Can I until winter's over.. Please..." He begged holding the Charmander in his arms.

"I-.. I suppose even though it is against school regulations it is for a good cause... I will allow it, but keep that pokemon out of trouble."

"Understood." He walked out of the room and bolted up the stairs and into the girls dorm "Kate! Kate!-..." He stopped and looked around at all the girls popping their heads out of their rooms. He cleared his throat, "Can anyone help me find Kate..?" he asked.

A tall, thin girl with long brown hair walked up to him, " Why do you want to see four eyes?"

Keith glared at he, " Because _four eyes _is my best friend, that's why. Now if you don't mind."

"I'm back here.." Kate said popping her head out of her room. Charmander immediately ran to her. She gave him a great big hug. It looked so warm.

Keith walked over to her and she stood up giving him the same hug. His arms wrapped slowly but firmly around her as he closed his eyes relaxing. She was so comfortable.

"Thank you so so much.." She whispered.

"I always keep my promises. You can always trust me." He replied.

_Day 25_

_It was quite the eventful day. I helped a pokemon, I as well as Kate consider myself a very good Ranger. Maybe I can change the way rangers work with the rest of the world. I'm graduating in a few months and I've learned so much from this place. A lot of it will help me with my mission... While reading Hasting's books I found that the man really is a genius He discovered so many things through out history. There is quite a bit of things that I agree with him but most of which I still find very sceptical about. Like ranger personalities. I've realised that some rangers are really jerks but the memorable ones he great hero's were those who were the most generous. There were and are rangers out there like that, but most are just selfish and nothing will change my mind from thinking that. Not even Kate can change my mind about that now because she agrees with me that not all rangers and kind and nice and worry about any problem not matter how big or small, or how stupid or important they are._

_I still think that Kate will never forgive me after I complete my mission. She really admires his work and she'll never talk to me after that... But I think that's okay. If she trusts me she will understand and agree with what I do._

_I hope..._


	6. I'm Sorry

_Day 35_

_It's past Christmas, I stayed at the school while all the others left to go with there families. I didn't want to see mine. I didn't want to hear anything about my mission. I didn't want to keep hearing about it. I was trying to plan it out and I didn't want any help. _

_So far my plan is going well. First I will graduate from this place and become a ranger somewhere. I will work my way up to the top and become a top ranger. After that I will become and acquittance of the Professors and when the time comes I will strike killing the man. _

_I can not wait to finally be accepted by my family. They will be so proud of me. My father would be honoured to call me his son._

_..._

_..._

_Sometimes I think... What if... _

_What if I had been raised by a different family... A family who liked pokemon rangers... What if I couldn't think of any reasons to hate rangers. Then what... Would I have still met Kate...? Would I have still come to the ranger school...?_

_Probably... But just what if..._

_..._

_..._

_I get off topic in this journal too fast... I need Isaac or someone here with me. Being by myself is driving me crazy.. I think I might go insane soon. _

_..._

_..._

_Day 45_

_My class mates are finally back, I can no longer stand the seclusion of my dorm any more. I can't stand it anym-..._

There was a knock on his door, "Keith it's Mr. Kincaid. I need to talk with you."

Keith opened up the door revealing the blonde man entering his dorn and locking his door behind him.

"What are you planning, my child, I must know. If you fail the next time that he arrives here, I will send Ice, Lavana, and Heath out here to do it for you." He announced.

"No, Kincaid, I can do it I promise, I just need some time, I Have a plan I just need time to execute it." Keith answered.

"You must do it soon, as everyone is getting anxious. Just get it done and over with."

"I know but, you don't know the pressure.." Keith sighed, "She'd be crushed if she found out that I killed her idol..."

"_/She/?" _He asked squinting his eyes at him questionably.

"What..?" He faked trying to hide his mistake.

"You know that you must get rid of everyone in your way do you understand? I want any _girl_ to get in your goal's way, or even a person or friend for that matter in. your. way. Understood?" he asked.

"U-.. Understood, sir..." he sighed out closing his eyes and looking down at the ground.

"Keith, I want her gone." Kincaid said as he left the room leaving Keith behind in it.

He fell back into his desk chair rubbing his face with his hands letting out sighs here and there. He didn't want to let her go.. She was his best friend.. He wanted nothing to happen to her, nothing at all but he knew that if Kincaid saw them together once after the talk that they had just had, he would send one of the other three out to get her, and finish her. He couldn't even think about it. H never had a problem with thinking of ranger deaths before but thinking of her death just.. put his off.

"Dammit.." he muttered to himself.

Just them when the timing couldn't've gotten any worst there was a knock at the door.

"K-Keith, H-.. Hey! I- umm.. Just got back from my parents house and, I was wondering if you'd- umm.. Want to hang out or umm.. Something.." The shy timid voice said from the outside of the door.

He ran to the door flinging it open and grabbing her by the arm and pulling her roughly into the room then slamming the door behind him.

Her face was a light tint of red, "W-what was that for..?"

He sighed then looked up at her. He saw how her face was a tinted red and looked at her questionably, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Her blush deepened slightly, "Y-yeah, I've just got a cold, because... You know... It's winter.." She lied.

Keith nodded and proceeded with what she was going to say, "I can't hang out with you any more..."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head, "You're just like everyone else.."

"What?" he asked confused more than ever.

"You know why... It's not _cool_ to hang out with Four eyes is it... You're just like everyone else and for a split second I thought you were different.. You told me that I could trust you.." she shook her head looking down at the ground hiding the tears in her eyes.

"N-no! Kate that's not it" He tried.

"Then what is it..." she said not breaking her stare from the ground.

What was he supposed to tell her, '_I can't hang out with you because I need to kill Professor Hastings and your in my way.' _He couldn't tell her that, "I-I-I..." he looked to the side.

"Don't bother trying to think of an excuse. I'm not worth the excuses any more, I've heard them all.. See you around..."

He could see a tear fall from her cheek and onto the ground in front of her feet. He was left speechless not even a though on his mind about how to react to what had just happened. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped at the back of his head scratching it lightly. He felt his heart sink, he had just lost someone he never ever wanted to lose.


	7. Familiar Faces

_Day 55_

_I lost her... She's gone... My best friend..._

He walked down to class a few minutes late like he always was. He took his seat occasionally he would glance over at Kate who was reading, but something was different. Her face was all squinted up she had no glasses on.

"Kate..." he whispered, "...Kate.."

"What do you want?" she snapped back in reply.

"Where's your glasses..?" he asked.

"They were too much of a burden so I got rid of them." She answered. What no one knew was that not even the squinting helped, that girl was blind as a Zubat.

"Kate, Keith, please If punishment is necessary in order for you two to stop talking during class it will happen." Mrs. April explained and went back to speaking.

After class Keith tried all he could to catch up to her. He looked all around for her and asked around for her but no one could answer, mostly because no one really cared.

"Hey, Isaac!" Keith shouted trying to get his friend's attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, "Wait, hold on." He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, "Is that better?" He asked unamused.

"What? No! Put them back on!" Keith said anoied, "What was that for?!"

"What was that for!? Kate came crying to me down in the library last night and told me that you didn't want to be seen with her any more because of everyone else saying that it wasn't cool! That's what Keith, Both Rhyhmi and I know that she's sensitive about them." He continued not letting Keith speak, " Actually, when she first met you she wore those glasses more than I've ever seen her wear them in her time here." He shook his head.

"I can't believe the both of you! No one ever let's me finish! All that I said to her was that I couldn't hang out with her any more then she took it up upon herself to decide why I couldn't or rather didn't want to be with her any more! She was one of my best friends.. The reason that I can't is because.." He made up a quick lie, "My Parents they don't like my grades they think that Kate is the reason for it and they don't want me being distracted by her..."

"Well you know, I could tell by the way she was talking to be that she was heart broken. You'd better go find her Keith, because you can be sure that I'm not going to be the one to tell her." Isaac said, "and you're lucky that she didn't tell Rhythmi or you'd be getting slapped right about now."

"I'd best be off to go find her then... To go find her and.. I think i may know just where she is.."

Keith ran off from where Isaac was and out into the court yard, he could see foot prints in the snow. He ran down the foot print path to find her. Of course just what he had thought he was in the hide away, her safe haven. Keith grabbed the bark on the tree pulling it open and sliding down under ground. He walked in seeing shelves and a sleeping Charmander. He walked into the room and looked around. He found Kate sprawled out on one of the chairs sleeping soundly with her glasses on and a piece of paper with a pen in her hand. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder reading the letter.

**_Dear Grandpa,_**

**_How's work going? I know I just got back from visiting but I'm just so excited to become a ranger, you'll be so proud of me when I become a Top Ranger just like Wendy is. Keep the b_**

It ended, it must've been where she had fallen asleep. Keith didn't want her to freeze out there so he folded up the letter and placed it into her pant's pocket then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the edge of the room. He stopped in front of Charmander and woke him up telling him that they were leaving.

As they left the pokemon followed drowsily behind. He looked down at her face her eyes looked red from her hands rubbing them impatiently he thought that she had been crying. She shifted herself in his arms trying to shield away from the cold and burying her head in his chest.

He soon again reached the school and carried her inside. Luckily Kincaid was no where to be seen but he was seen carrying her in by many of his classmates and peers. He walked up the stars carefully ad into the girls dorm hall and into her dorm that she shared with Rhythmi. He looked around before he actually went into the room to make sure that Rhythmi wasn't in there. He soon walked in and placed Kate down onto her bunk with Charmander making himself back at home again next to her. He stood up on the side of her bed and began pacing the floors.

"I really don't know Kate... I really don't know what it is about you... I can't stop caring about how you think of me. Yesterday you didn't let me finish... It's funny really..." He checked to make sure she was sound asleep, " have to get rid of someone and someone else thinks your in my way so I had to get rid of you in a way that you wouldn't get hurt... This is the funny part. ready: Even if I wanted to not get rid of this guy I would be forced to do it... " he paused and looked at her for a brief moment and continued pacing., " I made up this stupid lie that I'm even surprised tat people bought into I told them that my parents weren't happy with my grades and thought you were in my way so they wanted me to stop seeing you.. But Kate.. I had to find you and I'm so glad that I did..But I'm unhappy that you were asleep..." He let out a sigh and walked over to her bed side and knelt down beside her, " If anything I need you in my way, Kate..." He leaned in close to her cheek but before he could even do anything she began to awake.

She jumped in her spot with surprise that he was there, "What are you doing?!" She shouted with a large red mass growing across her cheeks.

"N-nothing!" He yelled back in a surprised tone running out of the room.

He ran back into his own dorm and closed the door behind him leaning up against it. His eyes closed he took a breath.

"Aww, look at you in your little school uniform!"

"He looks a bit out of it to me, seems like the cold got to him a bit."

"The cold is marvellous how could it ever get to someone."

Keith's eyes shot open, "What...?!" He was confused to see his childhood friends standing in front of him.

"Hey we saw you carrying in some little brunette chick. She's a bit of a cutie if you ask me."

"Shut up Ice!"

"Cool it Lavana you're gonna burn up." Ice replied.

"Who was she, Spike?" Heath asked.

"Just a girl she got lost out there and I went to go find her. She's no one." Keith replied.

"Well since she's no one to you you think you could set us up?" Ice raised his eye brows.

Lavana quickly knocked him in the back of the head and smiled, " We just wanted to see how yo were doing. We know that this sort of mission can be stressful and overwhelming. Just know that if you need help we're always here for you, alright?" Lavana stated.

Ice rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we just stopped by to see how things were going we have to be off now, Kincaid needs us for something stupid. See you around Spikey." Heath said walking off with Ice.

"Just be careful with your mission, you're like my brother, I don't want anything happening to you... And I really am here if you need me alright..?" Lavana said once again, smiling. Keith nodded pulling his childhood friend into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you again and I'm sorry it was for such a short amount of time.. We'll see each other soon, promise." She pulled away from his hug and ran off to catch up wit Heath and Ice.

"Same old, friends that I've always remembered, it was great seeing them again." He sighed tossing himself onto his bed and relaxing.


	8. Ranger Base

_Day 75_

_It's finally spring time. Sadly Charmander has to go back to living in Kate's hide out. It's sad really: the poor think can't stay here with us. But today we're not having class we're actually going off on a day long intern ship at a ranger base somewhere in the reigon. Kate and I have been assigned to Vientown. _

_I think that it should be interesting judging that the two of us haven't spoken in quite some time. I never had gotten the nerve to lie to her face about why I couldn't be with her any more. She just didn't deserve it. _

"Kate! Kate wait up!" Keith shouted running up to the girl.

Kate let out a sigh, "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course, anything." Keith said in reply listening to anything and everything that she had to say.

"I remember what happened and why I was so upset with you but I don't remember why I stayed mad for so long... I feel that I didn't need to hold that long of a grudge with you."

"Listen, Kate, I don't blame you. I shouldn't've said that to you and I apologise.." Keith said hanging his head low.

"It's okay, it's not like it was the first time." she replied.

He cringed when she had said that. She hated the thought of anyone disrespecting her and being so mean, but then again look at what he had done and has to do.

The two students made there way out of the school gates and down the path leading to Vien Town They reached a small River and in the centre of it was a small child crying.

"Hey.."Kate ran over to her, " What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my brother..." The little girl cried.

Kate sat down criss-cross next to the girl and looked at her, "We'll wait here with you until your brother comes and if he doesn't some then we'll go find him. Promise." She said as the little girl hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!" She shouted.

Keith took a seat on the bridge railing and made himself comfortable. He knew that since him and Kate were the first ones done and out, that they would be waiting there for quite sometime for this girl's brother. They waited out there for at least twenty minutes waiting for the girls brother and there was still no sign of him.

"Melody?" A voice said from the other end of the bridge.

The girl's face lit up with joy as she bolted frontwards to her brother, "Isaac!" She shouted wrapping her arms around the blond haired boy.

"You have a sister?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Puel Town with our grandparents." Isaac replied; looked down at his sister, "I told you to wait for me at home."

The girl looked down and held her hands behind her back, "Well I couldn't wait to see you." She replied hanging her head low.

Isaac let go of a long sigh and grabbed he girl's hand walking towards Kate and Keith, "It's okay, we'll walk home together. And as for you two."He looked at the pair, "Thank you for waiting here with her for me to get here, it mean's a lot."

"It's no problem, buddy." Keith replied.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it." Kate added, "Well we'd best be off, we have to go meet up with the ranger's at Vientown."

"All right! Have fun you two! I'm off to go see Profersor Hastings!" Isaac shouted slitting apart from the group going on a northern trail up into the woods.

"Hey! Tell him that I said Hi!" Kate shouted back seeing Isaac wave.

Keith looked at the smiling girl as they continued on the east going path to get to the town.

"So, Kate.."He said looking forward. The girl popped her head up and looked at him, " What-." He cleared his throat, "What is your relationship like with the professor?" He asked nervously trying not to seem weird.

"Well, he's taught me all that there is to know about pokemon and the different things you are able to do with them. I learned that in some regions you are able to capture these pokemon in things called pokeballs and that you are only able to have six captured pokemon on you at all times. While they are in the pokeball the pokemon forms a relationship of trust with their trainer and they become best friends." Kate smiled, "Sorry, I got off topic, my relationship is more of a best friend sort of ideal. If anything happened to him I would be lost, and like I said before i've known him since I was a little girl, I mean he's m-"

"KATE LOCKED ON TARGET, BARLOW!" A voice yelled from the distance, then it soon went quite.

Kate smiled as she began to walk faster.

"How do they know you?" Keith asked.

"I traveled around Almia a lot with my sister when she was on patrol." Kate answered, "She introduced me to a lot of the rangers in the region." She added, "Look! There's the base!" She squealed with joy grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling as they ran into the building, "Barlow! Craword! Luna... Elaine..?" she looked around not seeing a soul in site. She looked towards the back of the room and saw the operator, Sam, "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They're up doing a dangerous mission and they need you to deliver this parcel." Sam reached behind the counter and handed Keith a woven basket as he dropped it to his side, "Just please, what ever you do. Don't. Shake. That. Parcel." she stressed.

Keith nodded in agreement as the pair left the building, "Let's check Nikki Beach." Kate suggested as they walked south of the base. Keith nodded walking swiftly beside her.

When they finally got there she could hear laughter and shushing, "I know exactly where they are. dangerous mission my butt..." She murmured to herself, "C'mon!" She shouted grabbing Keith's free hand and pulling him up two flights of stone steps soon making it to the clearing of Breeze hill.

"Kate!" They all shouted swarming around the girl giving her hugs.

"Hey, Whose that kid." Crawford asked.

Kate punched Crawford in the shoulder and replied, "This is Keith, he's my friend." she answered.

"H-Hi..." Keith said looking at the muscular man in front of him.

"Hey there!" The man shouted giving him a nice pat on the back. Keith knew, they all knew, that that man could snap him like a twig if he did anything bad to Kate, "Did you bring the special parcel?" He asked as Keith handed it to him, "Great now we can eat.

The group laughed and teased each other like family with the one odd ball. Keith. They set out the picnik and began to earthe sandwiches packed but over all, the group seemed like Kate. Their Mechanic was there and by the way they treated her she seemed like one of the rangers, soon their operator caught up with them and began eating. To him if no one had told him he would have thought that they were all rangers. They treated them no differently then they treated the other rangers and that. That was a good sign to him. Though, Crawford seemed a bit shady to him, like he was a glory hog.

"So, Keith, was it?" The small black haired girl asked, Keith nodded, "Where are you from?" She asked, "I'm Luana by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm from Johto." He replied.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there!" Luana relpied, "Oh, and this is Crawford." She pointed to the guy with his hair like an afro, "This is Elaine, our amazing Mechanic." She gestured towards the girl with the brown shoulder length straight hair, "This is Sam, our Fantastic Operator, with out her we'd be lost on out missions. And this is Barlow, are Ranger base leaders. One of the strongest rangers all of the ranger population."

Keith waved Hello to every one when he looked over and saw Kate rubbing and pulling at her ear.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked concerned.

"Yeah there's just this sound, it's really bugging my ears." She panicked Keith could hear it too, getting louder and louder, "It's really starting to hurt, Keith!"

Barlow ran over to Kate and picked her up over one shoulder, "I'll bring her to the ranger base, Elaine, Sam you two come with me. As for you three figure out what that noise is. Keith ran off down the path and onto Nikki beach where several pokemon ran and scurried about.

Luana and Crawford ran over to captured two of the three pokemon while Keith was left to capture a Buizel.

After their captures were complete. Keith and the others ran off the the ranger base to see their friend. Keith rushed in to see her but she was fine.

"I guess it was just the sound of what ever that was, it hurt my ears.." She said walking over to her friend and smiling, "Thanks for worrying..." She whispered wrapping her arms around him. He slowly did the same. A light tint of red grew across the two student's cheeks.

"You two should best be off to get back to school," Barlow stated.

Kate and Keith nodded.

"It was nice seeing you guys again!" Kate said gleefully.

"It was nice to meet you all." Keith stated and walked off back to the school beside Kate.


	9. Out Door Class

_Day 85_

_It's almost the end of the school year, only 20 more days left. Kate, Rhythmi, Isaac, and I have really grown fond of each other. We've grown so much together._

_Ugh.. I sound like a ranger... Though actually.. I don't think being a ranger is all that bad now. _

_no no No No NO! Ranger's are horrible, there are only very few who actually share the fame and those are the rangers who will be spared those are the under respected rangers who need their chance to shine. Most ranger's are filthy, no good, attention hogs who deserve nothing but to-.._

_No.. No one deserves that.. Not even the rudest of rangers.. Those ranger's need to be taught a thing or two about respect and Dim Sun will be the group to enforce it. We will shine and be the new people in charge of the ranges after I get rid of Hastings. _

_..._

_The thing is really... I don't understand why they want to get rid of him... He's actually not that bad... He's never in the papers because he puts everyone else a head of him before he is mentioned even once. I guess the thing is, is that he is a symbol. And Dim Sun needs to destroy that symbol in order to get our point across._

The two friends sat in their normal spot in class though the rest of the seats around them changed. Now Kate, Keith, and Rhythmi were the only three in the front row and all the other students fell behind them. Classes seemed to get shorter instead of being horridly long like he had remembered in the beginning of the year.

For this day was pretty special. It was a day that all the student's looked forward to going to, Outdoor class. The others had, had out door classes in past years that he wasn't there though they still seemed pretty excited.

"Hey, Kate?" Keith asked looking over at his friend. She looked over at him, "What is Out Door Class?" He asked.

"Its a thing that used to be fun, but now it's just Crawford showing off in front of the student body. If you ask me he never really realises that he's embarrassing himself." Kate replied. The girl leaned over to her friend and the two giggled. Mrs. April stared at the pair until Keith nudged the girl quieting her laughter.

"Now. This ranger has put aside his patrol to come visit us here and answer our questions. I expect you all to be respectful to Mr. Crawford." Kate rolled her eyes at the statement. Keith just flatly ignored it.

The bell had rung dismissing their time in class and the students piled out of the door. Isaac met up with the other in the halls. Keith laughed and joked with the three when he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder. The three stopped laughing immediately. Keith looked over at Kate as she mouthed, 'Good Luck.'

Keith turned around to face Kincaid, "Yes, sir?" he asked.

" I want you to find out all there is about this ranger and his base is that clear? His base will be the first that we take on our mission. Is that understood? I need you to do this for me." Kincaid ordered.

"Understood, sir." Keith responded running off and catching up with his friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out side he saw a familiar ranger while he stayed by his friends. The three whispered to each other while the ranger spoke he hated to shush his friends but he did any way, he needed to find out more about the ranger base. Keith continuiousily raised his hand trying to speak up and ask some questions until finally he was able to, "How good is the security at the ranger bases. Like from keeping out intruders?" He asked.

"Well with mine for example you've got me and Barlow who are usually there on a regular basis so with Barlow there security is pretty good." Crawford answered.

Keith continued, " What about when none of the rangers are there, then what?" he asked again.

"Well there's always Sam, our operator, the place is never unoccupied." He answered.

" I see... And may I ask how often you are visited by Professor Hastings?" He asked again.

"Uh.." He snickered at the question a bit, "When ever we need him, I guess.."

"One more, when you are put in the papers how much of the credit do you take." He asked.

"Um.. Well I take credit for what I did." He replied.

"Do you ever mention how your bases mechanic or operator help you?" He questioned.

"Oh.. Well I guess... I never really thought to add them in..." He said lowering his eye brows and looking downwards slightly. He cleared his throat.

Several of the other students just watched the ranger and moments later he began going back to the chipper ranger he was before answering the questions of the other students.

Kate tapped on her friend's shoulder and turned him around, "Keith?" She asked.

"Y-yeah?" He questioned back at her tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kate blushed slightly, then returned back to the question, "What was all that about?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked her back.

"I mean those questions you asked... Those aren't regular questions asked by the other students during the out door classes." Kate murmured tilting her head down.

"Well... Kate, I'm not other students, am I." He replied with a smug grin on his face. Kate smiled back with a light pink growing across her cheeks, "Hey, your face is all red like before... Are you sick again?" Keith asked her.

"N-no, I've uhh.. Just got allergies." She replied smiling rubbing the back of her neck.

"Crawford, me next me next!" All the students pleaded t get his attention.

"Alright, alright, I've got time for a few more. Now-" He was saying as he was cut off by the beeping of his styler.

"Voice mail, Voice mail, Barlow here! Crawford we've gotten a report of an injured Walord in the Peul Sea, Luana and I need a third pair of eyes to come and help us. I'm sending a boat to come and get you at the ranger school dock. See you there, Barlow out." He finished.

"Right, sorry that I've got to cut this short you guys, but my friends need me! See you all real soon after you graduate! See ya, Kate!" He winked and smiled then soon ran off towards the boat that had just docked. He swiftly jumped onto the boat s it road away past the lining of the sea.

Keith saw the wink and felt over whelmed in the way that he wanted to punch the guy in the face for doing that to Kate, though she seemed to be un-bothered by it maybe she had missed it. He hoped so.


	10. Hide-and-seek

Day_ 86_

_Yesterday's Out Door class was fairly successful in the means of me getting a ton of information about the ranger base in Vientown. I left the ranger speechless, probably the longest time in his life that he hadn't said anything for that long. Ha! you should have seen the look on his face, stupid ranger. _

_Heck, even Kate was surprised by what I had said to him! It was great. I finally got-._

_Knock_ Knock

"Keith, open up" Kincaid said from behind the door.

"Yes, sir." He replied opening up the door and allowing his leader to enter the room.

"Did you get the information?" he asked.

"Yes I did. Their base can be easily intruded when only the Operator is there, you do not want a run in with their base leader, he'll take every one out. And just as said before the ranger shares only himself in the glory of it all and not the others that participated in the actions of his success." he replied.

"Good Job, I knew I could count on you." he smiled leaving the room with his new found information.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Later that night Keith was sitting up in his bed toying around with one of his video games when he had heard foot steps out side his door. The foot steps came with unrecognisable whispering. He hid himself under the covers of his bunk and waited for them to go away, but his wishes became unfortunate. The whispering stopped but then allowed themselves into his room. The foot steps continued.

They finally stopped and he decided to take a peak from under his covers and at the ground. Bad idea. He found that the foot steps had stopped alright, they stopped right at his bed side. He closed his eyes and began to panic.

"Get him." one of the voices said as he felt the blankets be trapped around him as he began to be carried away. Though a very short distance later he was placed into a seat and the blanket was taken off of his head, "Who are you! What do you want from me!?" He yelled.

A hand had been placed over his mouth as a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Keith.. calm down, be quiet.. It's okay.."

His eyes widened as he murmured behind the hand, "Kate..?"

The girl smiled softly, "We've got a mission for you."

"Huh?" he said confused, "A... Mission?"

"Kate, stop making it sound so top secret." Isaac said taking a seat in front of Keith, "It's a not as much a mission as it is a contest." He added.

"What kind of contest?" He asked.

"Well, we've had one of our other classmates hid stylers. Out contest is that there are 10 stylers hidden around the school, who ever finds the most wins." Rhythmi said cheerfully.

"I'm in." Keith said.

"Good, you can be on my team." Kate smiled.

"I'm okay with that!" Keith smiled back.

"Alright then it's Rhythmi and I on a team. You two can get a head start." Isaac said, "Ready, Go!" He shouted in a whisper.

Kate grabbed Keith's wrist rushing down the steps and to the main floor, "Let's start in Mrs. April's room." She whispered as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There was a crashing sound at the end of the hall way and startled her, "W-What was that..?" she asked. Kate backed up to where Keith stood and grabbed hold of his arm tightly not wanting to let go.

"It sort of sounded like thunder... But there's no rain outside. So it may have just been a pokemon." He replied.

Kate's heart began to race at the thought of thunder, if it was one thing she hated more than anything, it was thunder, it absolutely terrified her, "H-how can you be sure it was just a p-pokemon?" she asked stuttering on some of her words.

"I can't be sure, but what else would it have been?" He said trying to reassure his friend who was obviously scared for her life, "Now, you can't always be so scared, if you are then we'll never win." He added.

"R-right.. Okay.." She replied, _'Stay calm, Kate, you'll be fine. You're not alone.'_

Keith sighed taking a look around the school. It was so dark, the pair could barley see a thing, "Here, I can see Mrs. Aprils room from here. Let's go check it out." He whispered walking along side Kate. As the two walked down the hall way the could hear whispering, "That's Rhythmi and Isaac. Come on we've got to find at least six stylers to win." He whispered pulling Kate into their teacher's room.

When they get into the room it the styler wasn't all that hard to find, especially because it was on Kate's school desk. She walked over and picked it up, "Keith I found one. It was on my desk."

Keith walked over to his friend and took it from her hands slipping it into his pocket, "One down five more to go." He said as he opened the door slightly taking a peak out into the hall way, the whispering had stopped, "Let's check the staff room." He whispered as Kate nodded her head in agreement.

The two ran beside each other down the hall way until the reached the Staff room. Keith bent over catching his breath while Kate stood there seemingly staring off into space.

Keith looked up at her standing up straight, "Kate? What's wrong?"

"The Pichu's got the styler." She murmured. She bent down and sat on her knees holding out her hand, "Hey there little guy, I was wondering if I could have the styl-."

The Pichu was obviously frightened as it had let off a stream of lightning hitting Kate, "AHHH!" She screamed as electricity ran throughout her body, it finally stopped.

"Kate!" Keith yelled rushing over to his friend.

"I'm fine, just go get the styler..." She coughed sitting on the ground trying to regain her composure.

Keith eyes the Pichu and walked slowly towards it, "Give me the styler and no one gets hurt." He said sternly. The Pichu struck an other bolt of lightning at the boy as he dodged it. He glared at the pokemon, that little Pichu was in for it. Keith began chasing the pokemon around and about the table not being able to catch up to it as it cried out for help.

The Pichu held it's arms out to Kate as it ran into her lap. The girl embraced the pokemon and held him up, " Aw, was the mean man scaring you?" she babied it.

"What!?" He complained.

Kate glared at him, "I' sorry little fella, but would you mind handing over the Styler you have please?" She asked politely as the pokemon handed it over to her. She picked him up off her lap and placed him on the ground patting him on his head, "Thanks." She said standing up. She smiled saying goodbye to the pokemon and walked off with her friend out of the room.

"Now where?" Keith asked her.

Kate looked around, "Let's try the library." She said.

The two took their time walking, to Keith it didn't really matter now wither the two won or not, it has actually become more fun than he imagined. I mean at first he was kidnapped from his own room and now he was spending time with one of his best friends. They walked down the darkened hall way and finally reached the door. Keith placed his hand or the door pushing it open.

"Do you see anything?" Kate asked him trying to peer over his shoulder.

"No, it's.. It's too dark.." He replied walking into the room with Kate following behind him.

Kate made her way through the door holding her hands out in front of her trying to help her site, but she still managed to run into every thing possible.

"Kate? Are you alright?" he whispered trying to see her through the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied running into the corner of a table,"Ugh, that hurt.." She whispered.

Keith made his way quickly over to her, " Here, it down." He said feeling around for a chair and pulling one up to her when he found one.

"Thanks." she murmured holding the side that ran into the corner of the table.

Keith began looking for the other styler but he had no luck, "I think Isaac and Rhythmi already got in here." He said turning back to her. He walked back over retracing his steps to her, and helped her up and walked out of the room.

"It seems like they've already gotten Kincaids room.." She whispered.

"Should we try the basement?"He asked.

"Sure" she replied as they two walked down the last set of stairs in their school.

They reached the basement door and creaked it open quietly. Keith took the first steps in as he saw a light in the back of the hall way. He walked towards the light signalling Kate to stay where she was. He heard voices and peered around the corner where there was another room. He listened closely as Kate stayed where she was.

"Boss. Yes, sir. I know, and I have an idea on who it could be."

There was no response, he had amused that it was a phone call.

"His name is-.."

A crashing noise came from behind Keith. He turned quickly finding Kate fallen over onto a broken crate.

"I'm sorry! Something pushed me!" She whispered.

"Get up and run!" He shouted not caring that Kincaid could head him. He grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her along up the two flights of stairs leading up to their dorms. Keith quickly pushed her into her room while he ran back into his hearing Kincaid coming up the stairs.

If Kincaid found out that he was with Kate, there was no telling what he would do to her. He jumped into his bed and pretended to sleep as he could hear the footsteps stopping out side of his dorm room. The footsteps began to leave and he relaxed soon falling asleep after the stressful night they had had.


	11. Graduation

**_HEY! HEY GUYS! I'm so so so soooo sorry that i've been gone for so long, I just applied to Camp NaNoWriMo and and oding this as my story, I'm hopinh ot have a new chapter everyday and by the end of the month have this story completed! I really hop that you enjoy it!_**

Day_ 95_

_It's finally graduation day. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Finally I am just a step closer to Professor James Hastings. I am so close now. I believe that I have gained the trust of many rangers and soon I will gain the trust of the Professor himself. _

_Kate is fairly excited since Rhythmi and I will be located at the same ranger base as her. We have been located in Vientown. It seems to be Kate's favourite base, the people she know are there, and what ever makes her happy makes me happy. I would hate to see her upset._

"KEITH! KEITH GET UP!'" A girl's voice shouted from behind his door pounding on it.

Keith got up slowly with his eyes partially closed he opened the door, seeing what seemed to be Kate but as a big blob,"Wha-..." He moaned falling back asleep as he stood there.

"It's graduation day! We've all got the day off of school!" She exclaimed.

"So..? We're still stuck on campus..." He gurgled.

Kate's excitement sake a bit as she hear him say that, "Oh yeah... If forgot..." She muttered.

Keith let out a sigh, "Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"No, actually I'm getting ready with Charmander." She stated, "We've discussed that we want to be each other's partners when I become an official ranger." She added, "Besides my grandfather said it was okay, he told me that he thinks Charmander will become a strong Charazard one day." She said.

"I see, well I can see that your grandfather is quite right, that Charmander is pretty spunky." He replied, "He's a good pokemon, and would be a great partner."

"Thanks, I can't wait until we're assigned to the same base together, You, Rhythmi and I, it'll be so much fun!" She exclaimed excitedly turning her back to him exiting the room, " Well, I'll see you later Keith." she ended finally exiting the room and going back into hers where she would find Charmander and her friend Rhythmi picking out graduation dresses on her bed.

"Kate, do you think that your Grandfather will be able to make it today?" Rhythmi asked whole Charmander tilted his head to the side as if he were asking the question as well.

"I'm not completely, sure, he's quite busy, is what he said, and that he'd try to make it, but if not he said he'd see me when I'm stationed in Vien Town." Kate replied cheerfully as she let out a quiet sigh.

"Well at least he'll see you in action if he doesn't get to see you graduate, you know?" Rhythmi replied trying to cheer up her friend as she walked over next to her and patted her on the back. ~~~~~~~~~

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock..._

Keith had been awake since Kate woke him up that morning, he was just sitting in bed with his tux laid out on the dresser next to him.

"Hey, Keith, it's Isaac, can I come in?" The voice murmured from outside the door.

"Yeah C'mon in!" Keith Hollered from inside of the room, As Isaac entered Keith looked over at him and said, "Hey, you do know that this is your room too, you don't have to knock.." Keith stated.

"Yes, I know, but it's manners, it's what I was taught to do. You always knock before you enter a room." He said reaching into his draw and pulling out a nice shirt and some black pants, "What will you be wearing for graduation, Keith?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not quite sure... I could wear this, I guess..." He said pulling out a teal black button down shirt with black pants and a light blue tie.

"I'd probably go with that. That's the kind of stuff everyone else is wearing." Isaac replied.

Keith tossed his clothes onto the bed and looked at them for a bit," So I guess I'm becoming a Ranger today, huh... I never actually thought that I would..." He said. Keith didn't even want to become a Ranger. He just wanted to complete his mission and then get back home safe and sound. He knew that he couldn't yet, he had barley any motivation to even become a Ranger. His only motivation was Kate. That's the only reason that he was even going through with becoming a Ranger.

He sat down On his need and reached under his pillow to grab hi journal. He opened it and wrote.

_I'm not in love... I do not love her... I can not love someone wabi wants to be is Ranger... I know, it's infatuation, that's it! Not love! No way... Maybe a little crush but she'll turn out just like the rest. Taking all if the credit for themselves and not really helping anyone._

He tucked away his journal back under his pillow and began to undress. Putting on his black suit and blue tie.

Meanwhile, Kate, Rhythmi and Charmander got ready in the girls dorm. Kate was so excited that she was going to be about to spend the rest if her Ranger career with her three best friends. She never really had friends before she started coming to school here. No one ever wanted to talk to her. They all said that she knew way too much about Pokemon. She never let it get to her because she knew she would succeed with her career in being a Ranger or even better yet a Top Ranger. The thought of getting there made her shiver with excitement.

She smile as she finished zipping up her dress and placed a hand on Charmander's head.

"How 'bout a walk buddy?" She asked. Beginning to walk out of the door.

Keith had just been leaving his dorm when he had just barley spotted the girl starting off on her way down the stair case. He looked around to make sure that his father was no where to be seen as continued off casually following her but making it seem as if he wasn't.

He followed we out into the court yard and into Ascension Square where she took off her shoes near the doc and dipped her feet in the water. Keith watched her for a moment, it was a sense of calmness and peace that he felt from watching her.

The bell rung and the loud speaker came on saying, "Attention to all students, please report to the front of the school building in five minutes. Be ready to graduate. It's been a pleasure working with all of you." It ended.

Keith finished getting his suit on and walked down the stairs, there was no sign of Kate or her bright red glasses. He stood there on the line for his class and still not a sign of Kate anywhere. They soon took their seats and he saved a spot for her just in case she was running late. The thought of that came very weird to him. How could she be running late..? She was on campus, she had to be, how could she be late? Besides she had been looking forward to this day since he had met her, this is all she's ever been wanting to do! She wanted to finally graduate and become a Ranger. Now the time is come for her to actually become a Ranger and she is late.

"Thank you all for coming this evening." Principal Lamlot started gesturing towards the parents that had arrived to see their children. His dad was in front nodding his head at him. He couldn't have been proud of him, He was becoming a Ranger, the group of people that his father hated the most.

_'Just hold out a but longer, Keith, soon you'll finally be able to finish this mission and maybe Kate will still be your friend if you're lucky...But really Keith... What is worse... Losing his best friend or your father's acceptance... You've gone your whole life with out acceptance from him.. Plus, you've got Ian, Lisa and Hector as your friends. They'll stick with you.. And Lisa even said that she'd help you with the mission if you needed. She said that you were like a brother to her, she just wants to see you happy, Keith. You can do with out Kate.. Right...?'_

His thoughts were interrupted but the principal continuing his amazingly boring speech, "Now for awarding our two Valedictorians from both classes. " He paused, "From Mr. Kincaid's class we have Isaac Summers." They all clapped as Isaac went up to get his award then sat down next to Keith. Lamlot cleared his throat, "Now, onto Mrs. April's class, their Valedictorian is-"

A blood curdling scream came from the basement. Keith stood up as he watched Charmander gasping up the stairs running away trying to catch it's balance as it ran to Keith. Everyone stood and began to get worried. They started backing away towards the front of the building. Keith and Kincaid stood their ground in a staring competition. Keith hated the look in his eyes it told him _Discipline, this is what you do when people get in your way. _His father grinned evily and nodded his head as another scream came from the basement. This time it wasn't just any scream it was a cry for help.

"KEITH!" The voice shrieked.

"Kate!" he answered running past his father and about to go down into the basement when two giant tangrowth came up from the stairs rampaging swinging Kate's body around. He stood growing pale cheeked as he watched the pokemon rampage. He looked down at Charmander who seemed about just as scared as he was. He looked back at Kate who was still holding on strong, she was still awake and trying to break lose from the grip. He held out his styler and shot out the capture styler begining to make circles around the pokemon.

"Charmander, I need your help!" He begged. The pokemon looked lost he didn't know how to help, "Just listen to me!" The Charmander nodded his head trusting Keith and got ready to do what ever he asked, "Alright, Charmander, use Flamethrower!" He said as the pokemon built up a fire in it's mouth then releasing it's powerful flame at the pokemon making it easier to capture.

Finally the pokemon was captured, Keith held the exausted Charmander as Kate was finally released from the grip. They both ran to each other embracing.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, looking for any injured places on her body.

"No, I'm fine, I just remember ending up down in the basement.. It was really weird.." She said in a puzzled tone.

"It's okay at least you're safe now... I jsut want to get out of here and get to the base in Vientown with the other Rangers..." he stated as everyone returned back to their seats and they continued the ceremony.


	12. This whole Ranger thing

**_Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long... Finals week is coming up and then all I'm all yours! I hope to have this fic done by the middleish of June, I hippie I haven't lost anyone... I love you all and thank you for reading! Please review!_**

**_~Becca_**

_Day 96_

_Well I guess that's all of the Ranger I'm ever going to see in a long time... Atleast my friends aren't going away to other reigons. My dad said that I have to get my priorities straight though... I have to choose when it comes to being able to succeed with my mission. I already have them straight. My dad knows nothing. Having Kate, Rhythmi and Isaac as my friends is just a cover for my mission. They'll help me get close to Hastings... The only problem is, is that I don't think that i have the guts to pull the triggor..._

"Keith, get up.. We've got to go, everyone is almost gone now... Keith.. Keith?!"

"Please, Allow me." A throat cleared, "KEITH GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP OUT OF BED BEFORE I GET IT OUT FOR YOU!"

He sprung awake and jumped out of bed and began packing like he was never even sleeping.

"We're leaving in a few minutes, I'll help you pack." Kate offered pulling out his suit case and taking the clothes off of his bed and folding them into his bag. She pulled off the covers of his bed and the pillow while Keith finished packing. She began folding the blankets when she had noticed the small journal near the top of his bed. She picked it up and examined it for a while. She wanted badly to open it but she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Here, you forgot this." She said handing it to him.

He ripped it from her hands and shoved it down into his bag, 'Y-you didn't l-look at it d-did you?" He asked in an extremely worried tone.

"No you can be sure that I didn't, I promise." she explained.

Keith was then recovering from a minor heart attack that she had just given him. He turned back and sipped up his bag, _'Keith you have to be more careful, she almost found out... She can't know... not yet...' _He slung the bag around his back and smiled at Kate, "Alright, ready to go?"

Kate nodded and picked up her bag and carried Charmander in her arms.

The two caught up with Isaac and Rhythmi, who were both going to the Ranger Union for their training and walked off of the school grounds together. They soon met their cross roads and they said their goodbyes. Kate and Keith watched Rhythmi and Isaac walk off onto a forest trail. When they were out of sight they walked off towards their Ranger Base. Kate was so excited he could see it in her. It seemed to him as if it were impossible to not have friends where ever she went. She seemed to know everyone and everyone seemed to love her.

Keith walked behind her as they entered the familiar base.

"WELCOME!" The Ranger's shouted as they celebrated.

"You guys made it!" Luana shouted as she hugged Kate and Keith.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Crawford asked.

"We were walking with our friends and seeing them off to the Ranger Union." Kate explained.

"Well, it doesn't matter how long it took you guys to get here, all that matters is that now you're here, you're safe and you can start your training." Barlow said cheerfully. He peered behind Kate where he saw a little flame behind her legs. He bend down on his knees and held out his hand, "Well now, whose this little fella?" He asked.

Charmander began walking out toward Barlow and smiled, "Char!"

"We want to be each other's partners." Kate said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, you should see how well these two get along, I have been astonished by how well they got along together at the Ranger school." Keith explained.

Crawford completely ignore him and walked over towards Kate, "C'mon I'll show you to your room." He walked and paused, " Oh yeah, Keith, you can come along too if you want." He said an kept walking.

"Oh, yeah, uhh- no thanks.. I think I'll just explore for a bit you know? It's a new place.." He mumbled, kicking his feet as he left the base. He began strolling down a little path which lead him to a forest opening. He took a seat near one if the trees and took a deep breath. He threw his hands behind his head and let out a sigh relaxing the tense bones in his body.

"Everything Is going great, Keith, just keep up the good work and then Dim Sun will treat you as their own..." He murmured.

The hot afternoon sun blazed above him as he tried to stay in the shade of the tree. He would burn too fast and too easily if he just sat there. He then decided to watch the waves crash up onto the sandy shore then sink back from where they came leaving a mark in the sand from where it landed.

Kate walked down the road to Nikki Beach. She stood there for a moment at the shore and breathed in all of the salty sea air that was around her.

Keith heard someone trotting through the sand. He decided to look to see who it what it was. Then he saw her and his heart jumped he was frightened, did she hear anything that he had said? She could ruin this entire mission if she heard him open his big mouth.

He got up and acted like always around her.

"Hey, Kate! I thought you were with Crawford?.." He asked.

"Keith, I will tell you one thing and one thing only about Crawford. There is only so much of him that you can take." Se let out a sigh.

" I see, So what do we do now exactly ? Do we patrol or just sit at the base or wander off?" He asked.

"We'll they took care if patrol before. We had arrived so that we would be able to relax and warm up to everyone. Which reminds me. You still have yet to meet some people in out base. C'mon, I'll introduce you."


	13. Night Crawlers

**I think this maybe doers first chapter that I didn't start with diary entry. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, please review!**

**~Becca **

The cold wind blew as the two rangers stood atop of the tower. His hands shaking as he shoved Kate to the ground with a great force.

"Keith... What are you doing..?" She said half in pain.

"Shut up. You're so stupid aren't you. This was happening since the beginning. I was planning this and you? You were just a cover. You idiot rangers, all of you will never learn."

"Dad stop!" Keith yelled pulling him back away from Kate, "She's not the one you're after leave her alone."

His father shoved the gun to his chest, "Complete you're mission... Now!" He barked at Keith.

Keith held the gun to his chest right where his father had pushed it onto him. He looked the old man in the eyes.

"Keith you don't have to do this please," he said with a shaking voice, "We can help you."

Keith hook his head slowly, "N-no, you can't.." He said cocking back the gun and pointing it to the ground.

Kate watched him in utter horror. She was speechless. She couldn't move a muscle in in body.

The tower top was silent. Only the sound of a slight breeze ran past their ears. The heavy breathing of Keith and the shaking metal of the gun as he slowly brought it up and pointed it at the professor.

"NOW KEITH!" His father screamed .

Keith quivered in fear as he took a deep breath, his eyes welled up in tears as he watched the old man mutter out his last words.

"It's okay, Keith, I understand. You are forgiven, you are always and completely forgiven." He stopped.

Again the tower went silent for a few minutes. The the shatter of a pulled trigger rang threw the ears if the now three remaining people on the tower.

The ringing stopped and only the shriek of sheer terror rang threw Keith's ears.

"NO!" Kate ran to Hasting's side and clutched his hand putting her forehead to his chest, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She shrieked.

"I-.. I'm sorry..." He murmured.

"Like hell you are!" She shouted at him.

Keith shot up from bed sweating like crazy. He looked at the clock, "three a.m..." He let out a sigh and let his head hit the pillow once again.

He closed his eyes, "I can't do it..."

...

"Do what?"

He yelped leaping from his bed about three feet in the air.

" What are you doing!?" He shouted.

"Well I heard you talking in your sleep and I decide to listen in." She looked around a little, "so.. What exactly are you sorry for?" She asked, "you apologised to me. In your dream I mean."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, " Nothing."

"Just tell me, it can't be that ba-"

"Nothing." He said sternly, " Go back to bed, Kate. You need sleep."

She got up and as she was leaving the room said, " You sound just like my grant father.." She murmured storming off.

He wiped the sweat trail off of his forehead and stretched out his body across the bed trying to relax the tension in his bones. He needed air, he didn't even have the guts in his dreams to kill the professor how did he expect to e able to in real life.

Keith got up and let his feet hang off the mattress while he gripped the edge of it letting his head hang low. He pushed himself up off of the bed and began walking out of his room and out of the base.

Outside as he walked he shoved his hands into his pajama pants pocket and looked down kicking the gravel at his feet. He could hear foot steps behind him as he walked. He turned his head slightly as he recognized the silhouette.

"Kate go back to the base." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped, " I didn't want you to be going out this late all alone.." She murmured.

He let out a sigh rubbing his face with his hands, "All right then, keep up. It could be dangerous, you don't know what could attack you." He requested from her.

She jogged over to his side wearing a short sleeved tee-shirt and shorts with her arms crossed across her chest.

The began taking a path that lead into the Vien Forrest and Kate stopped.

"I-.. I don't think that we should go in there..." She stuttered.

Keith looked at he cocking his head to the side," We'll why not?" He asked.

"It's r-really dark and we won't be able to see..." She muttered out.

" Our eyes will adjust, we'll be fine." He said as he kept walking. This was a normal thing for him to do back at home so nothing really worried him.

Kate ran up and stayed right by his side. Keith chose the wrong time to step on something because the girl jumped and grasped his arm tightly. He looked at his friend who was half scared to death and pulled her closer getting out of her grip an wrapping his arm around her shoulder with his other still in his pocket to keep warm.

Kate's cheeks grew a bright crimson colour. He was so unbearably warm it gave her goose bumps. She felt safe though, like he wouldn't let anything get to her.

He heard voices echoing through the trees.

"Shh."

"Wha-" he covered her mouth with his hand and hid the both of them in the bushes, "Shh..."

He could barley see the two men who were walking. They seemed to be wearing all black with.. A purple symbol... He knew that symbol... It was Dim Sun.. If they saw him they'd say something for sure.

He laid down beneath the bushes holding Kate close to him.

Goose bumps spread all around her now, even though she knew that they could be in danger she couldn't help but squirm closer in his embrace. She was so cold and he was so warm. She could just fall asleep.

"CHAR!" The Pokemon bawled out to her. He was scared looking for his partner.

She knew that cry anywhere, it was her Charmander, "Charmander..." She whispered.

"Shh.." Keith shushed quietly.

"Char..?" She could hear her partner getting closer and the sniffling start to die down.

"Hey! Get that Pokemon! We could use him!" One of the grunts yelled.

"Stop!" Kate jolted up and sprinted to her Pokemon swooping him up in her arms, holding him close.

" What's this? A Ranger girl? Oh, Ice would love this. Grab her." He said evilly with a smirk on his face as they closed in on her.

"KEITH!" She shrieked beginning to panic.

"Keith...?" The grunt murmured. The two men's eyes widened and they looked at each other taking a moment to think then took off running.

Keith ran towards her holding her by her shoulders, "Are you okay!? Did they do anything to you? I swear I'll kill them if they laid a finger on yo-"

"I'm fine.." She said smiling softly and holding Charmander in her arms.

Keith placed a hand on the Pokemon'a head and smiled, " You shouldn't be out this late little guy." He laughed a bit, " lets get back to the base. I think I can finally get some sleep now.."


	14. Old friends

**_Hey! Guy thanks for waiting for me to update this. I'm sorry if theres spellin errors.. I'm writing this on my phone and it corrects what I write a lot so I would like to apologise for that in the past few chapters. Anyway I hope you like it. Review please!_**

**_~Becca Days_**

_Day 101_

_I've been having nightmares for the past few days... I've tried everything that I can to get rid of them.. Nothing works at all... I need missions or something to get this off my mind. I've been here for more than a week and we've gotten nothing... I really hope that something pops up I need some sort of adventure._

"Keith?" The black haired girl poked her head in through the door.

" Yeah, what's wrong Luana?" He asked.

"Nothing, just telling you that breakfast was ready. You're the only one still in bed." She laughed.

"Yeah, haha, I'll be right out."

He got his uniform on quickly and ran out to the table. He looked around for his friend to be able to sit by her, but, she wasn't there.

"Luana? I thought you said that I was the only one who wasn't awake?" He asked.

"You were." Barlow answered, "Kate and Crawford are investigating in the Marine Cave. They left earlier this morning. I'm leaving you to go on Patrol." He added.

"Oh, alright then..." He said with slight disappointment

"Luana you'll be on stand by I case the two others need any help." Barlow told her.

"Aye Aye Cap'in!" She said enthusiastically.

Keith rolled his eyes at her as he left the building. He went back on the same path that he had take. The other night with Kate.

"Hey, psstt! Keith! Over here!" He knew the voice, but where was it coming from?

"H-hello?" He called into the bushes seeing a smiling red haired girl emerge from them.

" Hey!" She said as she jumped out and hugged him tightly then held him by the shoulders, "Look at you! You look like a Ranger! You're not actually a Ranger are you?" She asked with a concerned tone.

He laughed at the thought, " Of course not!"

The two friends laughed together for the time he was supposed to be on patrol. It was almost night when the two started to stop catching up with each other.

"Really?" Keith asked with a but of concern in his voice.

"Yeah.. He's been getting really over powering lately... Just the other day Ian said something under his breath when he told us todo something... He asked Hector and I to leave.. Of course we waited up for him but when he got out if the room the side of his face was red and he was just about in tears.." She paused," I'm worried that the longer this mission takes the more restless we're all going to get.. I don't want to see anyone on our side hurt anymore..." She sighed.

Keith wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close," No one will get hurt anymore, I promise." He murmured.

"Yeah I hope so... So Ian wanted me to ask how your Ranger friend was doing? Don't ask me why because I have no idea..." She laughed a bit.

"Kate? She's good. She's different too. She's not like the other rangers." He added.

" Really?" She asked as Keith nodded, "Well maybe she'll want to join us on her mission?" She asked. Keith laughed at the idea, "What?"

" Kate and Hastings are close, she's known him since she was little." He replied.

"Oh.. Keith?" She asked as she stood up, " Please don't let her get in your way..."

"I won't, I promise." He smiled and they both walked off in opposite directions. He frowned as he turned his back to her, "How am I going to do this..."

As he got back to the base he looked around and saw a giant gigarmo on the floor. That was his teams creation...

"What's this doing here?" He asked.

"We found it in the cave it was hurting the pokemon.." Kate said in disappointment, "Who would do such a thing..." She asked.

" I'm not sure, but we'll find them and have them arrested before you know it." Crawford promised.

Keith hated that thought. All he could picture in his mind were his friends being taken away...

"Keith are you okay?" Kate asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Keith smiled, yeah I'm I promise." He smiled then looked around, yet another ranger was missing, "Where's Barlow?" He asked.

"He was asked to investigate Boyle island by the professor and the professor is now heading over here not to try and help us take this thing apart. He should be here in a while my sister, Wendy, is taking him. She's a top ranger at the union." Kate explained, " so tomorrow we have to take Barlow's spot at the ranger school. He was supposed to do an out door class. Remember how we had with Crawford?" She smiled.

"Yeah, that should be tons of fun." Keith said happily.

Kate stretched out her body and yawned," I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the hay." She smiled,

"I'm with ya!" Elaine and Luana said.

" Me too," Keith said walking off into his room with Crawford trailing behind him. The girls walked into their rooms and Crawford held Keith back.

"Wait, I want to listen.." Crawford smirked.

"You're disgusting..." Keith said shaking the other ranger off of him.

"They were talking about you last night. Well.. Kate was." He smiled out of the corner of his lips.

That stopped the flame haired boy in his tracks, " No that's wrong... It's wrong Crawford, you give girls their privacy."

" What are you my mother?" He asked, "Have some fun, c'mon, we've got no leader and now the base is free rein."

He knew it was wrong. But he wanted to fit in with all the rangers he didn't want to seem to distant and different.

The two pressed their ears to the door and listened in.

"So Kate," Luana started, "How do you like being a ranger so far?" She asked.

"It's fun, I'm glad to be here with all my friends though it's really nice."

"Do you think Keith likes it here?" Elaine asked.

" Yeah, I think he likes you guys, all but Crawford, but I can see why he doesn't." Kate laughed a bit.

Keith laughed quietly as Crawford punched him and shushed him.

" Do you like Keith?" Luana asked.

"Well of course! He's one of my best friends!" Kate replied.

" That wasn't her question." Elaine replied.

A blush crept across her cheeks, "N-no, not like that. I couldn't. I mean, he's Keith." She answered.

He stood up. He didn't know why he cared that she didn't like him but it hurt to know that she didn't. He best reason was because he's Keith.

He got up and walked away back into his room he laid down and tried to forget everything that he heard her say.


	15. Unforgettable Disipointment

**_Hey all! FINALLY! I'VE FINISHED ALL OF MY TESTING! Do you know what that means?! More faster updates on my chapters! I'm so excited to be back! I hope you guys like the story so far. I've gotten some suggestions for future chapters and I am definitely keeping them in mind. So if any of you have some suggestions you can put them in reviews or in a pm. Thank you guys for reading review please!  
Becca XXX_**

_Day 102_

_Today is the day we have our outdoor class. It should be fun right? I mean it's like a break from my real mission. I'll see again and quite possibly my father, who will still not be proud of me.. Why won't he just accept me.. I'm his son.. Fathers are supposed to be proud of theirs sons no matter what... They shouldn't have to prove themselves.. But if it's what I have to do..._

He got out if bed after finishing his entry and went to go knock on Kate's door. They had about a half hour to get there ad if he knew Kate it took her at least double that to get ready.

He knocked, "Kate?"

There was no answer.

He reached down for the handle and pushed the door open. He poked his head through the door and looked around, "Ka-..." He saw the Charmander's flaming tail with a small body curled around it. He smiled and walked over to her, "Kate," he nudged her, "We're going to be late.. Come on, we've it outdoor class."

Kate shot up and jumped out of bed running into the bathroom yelling, "Ih crap! I forgot!"

He laughed as he placed a hand on Charmander's head, "Let's go get something to eat while she gets ready, hm?"

"Char char!" He exclaimed walking beside Keith out the door and to the dining hall.

Kate rushed out about fifteen minutes later throwing her hair up in pigtails. She had forgotten to put her contacts in and still had on her glasses.

'Those big adorable glasses' he thought to him self and smiled a bit, soon shaking his head, 'Stop, stop that. They're glasses. Stop.' He thought again continuing to eat his breakfast.

" Thanks for waking me up, Keith, you're a pal." She smiled.

He nodded swallowing the food that was in his mouth. Charmander tugged on his shirt and he looked at his watch, "Oh! We'd better be off the class starts in ten minutes!" He said pushing his chair out and leaving the table with Kate behind him.

Kate looked at her friend she could tell something was on his mind but she didn't know what, " Hey Keith?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up" he said continuing to walk.

"You seem unfocused is there something wrong?" She asked again.

"No, I'm fine." He said flashing a fake smile but she could tell. She grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Tell me. You can tell me anything."

"It's my dad... He sent me here on a mission.. To meet Professor Hastings. I'm worried I'll see him soon and not have done anything. I want him to accept me as his son but he refuses to until I have done what he asked. What he doesn't realise is that what he's asking is hard for me to do... I want to do it but it could hurt someone.." He explained, "Have you ever been in that position?" He asked.

" Well no... You see.. I was raised by my grandfather. He raised Wendy and I... I never knew my parents.. They were kidnapped and killed by a team of people who threatened to kill my grandfather.." She paused and swallowed hard with tears welling up.

"Why would they threaten to kill your grandfather?" He asked.

"He's a very important man.. I mean a lot of people who hate rangers would go for him." She sighed.

" If you don't mind by asking, who is your grandfather?" He asked nervously.

She looked at him and smiled, "You're kidding right?" Keith looked down at the ground the back up at her, "Isn't it obvious? You do know my name right?"

He remembered how the kids at school called her Hassy but why, why couldn't he have figured it out then, then he wouldn't have made friends with her. He just wished that the next words to leave her mouth were in his favour.

"Keith, my name is Kate Hastings. You've known me for almost a half a year now and you didn't know my name? Professor Hastings is my grandfather."

It was like a shot to the heart maybe even two shots. Why... Why did it have to be her who was his granddaughter...

" I knew your name..." He lied, "I just never put two and two together.." He thought back to what she had said about her parents, 'They were the failed attempt to kill the professor...'

"I'm really sorry about your parents... I'm sure that they were wonderful people..." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"It's fine... I never knew them... I was only a few days old.. And as for your father. I know that that's not how they should act. He should be proud and accept you for who you are. And if he can't, well then you know that I can. Because I'm proud of you, Keith. You've given it your all to be a ranger and I'm proud."

It hurt him to hear her speak one word after her confirming that she was the granddaughter f his target. How was he going to do this now..

'She said she was proud of me..'

"Hey, hold your head up, there's nothing to worry about. If he loves you he's already proud of you. Now let's drop the sad moaping feeling and have some fun, huh?" She smiled.

" Yeah, sure, why not!" He exclaimed.

They arrived at the school minutes later where they were greeted with dozens of children eagerly waiting for their questions to be answered.

"Umm, yeah you there." He said pointing to the boy waving his hand.

"Yes! So, how long have you two rangers worked together?" He asked.

Kate placed her elbow on his shoulder and leaned on home showing off a smile, "We met here actually. We've become real close actually."

"Yup! Best buds!" Keith smiled, "And next question goes to you, young lady!"

They young girl giggled around her friend and asked, " Do you to have a crush on each other."

Keith laughed a bit at the question and a bright blush grew across Kate's face.

"No, we're just friends!" Keith answered.

"Y-yeah.. Just friends."

"It'd be weird.. Right?" He turned and asked Kate, "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine." She answered.

A bunch more questions went by and the pair had fun with the kids laughing and talking with them.

"Okay, last question, you there." Keith chose.

"Kate, what's it like being the professor's granddaughter?" She asked.

"It's fantastic. I get to travel everywhere with him. I've met so many people and pokemon it's really incredible." She smiled.

'Maybe... Maybe Professor Hastings isn't all that bad...' He thought to himself.

After their last question the rangers began heading back to their base.

As they headed back to the base the sun began to sink down over the river when they crossed the bridge leading to Vien Town. Kate let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "I don't remember." she paused then looked over at Keith, "We're we ever that much to handle?" She asked.

"Well considering that I was in your class. Then we were probably worse." He laughed.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Do you not remember _our_ outdoor class?" he asked and stuffed his hands into his pockets, " I was hell asking him questions. There was a few times that I made him look like an idiot." He laughed.

"Of please, obviously you haven't been at out base for a long enough time. Crawford doesn't need your help to make him look like an idiot."

Keith and Kate laughed together for a while as they walked through the forest. They soon realized that they were gone way longer than the others at the base had expected them to be gone for.

_"Voicemail, Voicmail: Hey Crawford here, where are you two? The outdoor class ended three hours ago. We had Luana out searching for you guys."_

"Soorry Crawford we, just got a bit caught up, we'll be back ASAP. Do you need us to get anything while we're out?" She asked.

_"Yeah actually, Hastings is heading over here tonight and he should almost be here. Could you escort him to our base." _

"Yeah for sure! See you then!" Kate smiled,"Okay so then we'll just have to wait at the entrance to the Vien Forest. He refuses to get rides for my sister and I have no idea why.. He just hates flying that much. It's so much fun really. I love it." She explained.

"Well I would love to get to know your grandfather more, I feel like we would get along great." He flashed a fake smile.

"I'm sure that you guys would. You both love pokemon just as much as the other." She smiled.


	16. They screwed everything up

Hastings and Kate sat in the room for a while just talking to each other. Hastings had found a darkened stone that he wanted to take back to the union for testing. Then their talking subject got serious.

"Kate, don't worry about it. Everything is under control."

"But-."

"An Keith will be fine too, he's a good kid, he's not looking for any trouble." Hastings finished, "Just keep hi safe an in return he'll keep you safe."

She sighed and got up from the chair and left the room going back into her room. She walked in quietly making sure that she didn't wake Elaine or Luana, then slipped into her bed under the covers.

As soon as she knew it morning had come. Luana was shaking her awake, " Kate get up! You've got to take professor Hastings back to the union." She explained.

Kate got up slowly and slipped her styler on around her wrist. She walked out of the room and looked around, "Is Keith coming too?" she asked,

"If you want him to go too, then you have to wake him up." Crawford said in a sassy tone.

Kate rolled her eyes and went over to his room and knocked on the door a few times, "Hey, Keith, you awake, can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah hold on a second." it took him a minute or two to get to the door. He opened the door fully dressed and trying to clip his styler on.

"Here let me help." she grabbed his hand and twisted it around having the bottom of his wrist facing upwards and she clipped it on.

"You're going to help me escort the professor to the union. You'll get to see Peul Town, you'd love it there." She said excitedly as they walked out towards the entrance of the base where the professor had been waiting.

"Alright, let's go you two, I've got to get back to the union, Vontanna and Nage found something that they want to get a look at. So chop chop chop, times is ticking."

"You know, Starraptor is really fast.." Kate began.

"I don not trust Wendy and he fast flying she'll drop me." he complained.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should have more faith in your Top Rangers. I mean, they're Top Rangers for a reason." Keith explained.

The professor stopped and looked at him for a moment, he nodded and began, " I suppose that you are right, Keith, I should have more faith in them, shouldn't I? Well, as of right now it's such a beautiful day, I'd much rather walk there still. So if you two wouldn't mind." he began walking out of the base.

"He's very stubborn... Sorry for making you come with me, Keith.." Kate apologized.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I wouldn't have done anything today if you didn't invite me to come, I have the feeling that Crawford doesn't like me at all." He explained.

" Well I'm not going to say you're wrong, you just gotta prove your self around him. But trust me, it's not worth it, he'll make you do these weird things that you know are wrong and it'll feel weird then he'll get you doing more just to get you embarrassed and un-liked." She explained.

As she was talking e couldn't help remembering what he has done.. He spied on them, he wasn't a creep. That's low even for him and what he has to do, "Rangers are all the same." He whispered under his breath, not meaning to actually say it out loud.

"No we're not." Kate stopped, "There's rangers inside regions who just take the job for fame. In regions like Almia, Foire an Oblivia, we do it because we care, we couldn't careless about getting out in the paper here." She explained, "Never say that we're all the same."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know it was such a touchy subject.." Keith responded.

"It is... Because people see horrible rangers then blame my granddad.. Truth is is that those aren't our rangers. Sure they are rangers but their not apart of the official union." Kate explained.

"Ohh.. I see.. So rangers in Johto or Kanto?" He asked.

"Depends, really. It's all about if they're in contact and are apart of this union." He replied.

" I really do hate to say it Keith but you've probably had encounters with rangers like them. But please, promise me that you won't think of all rangers like that?" Hastings asked.

Keith nodded, "Of course, I mean I could never peg Kate like that. I mean look at her!" He said with his big grin putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a headlock, "She's so adorable and quiet, I couldn't think of her as full of herself!"

A small blush grew across the ranger girl's face as she pulled her head away, "Shut up..."

"Oh come on now, Kate, he's just teasing." Hastings said.

"Yeah, I mean you're neither adorable or quiet, you're selfish, vain and probably the loudest person I know." He teased.

"I am not!" She yelled at him.

"Jeez, Kate, take a joke!" Keith exclaimed laughing.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "Soulless Ginger..." She muttered under her breath.

Keith stopped walking and got wife eyed, "What did you just call me?" He asked in a teasing manor.

"Soulless. Ginger. C'mon Keith, take a joke!" She mocked.

Keith took off full blast running towards her. A small shriek came from her mouth as she ran away. Eventually he had caught up to her and flung her over his shoulder like a rag doll, "Come on, Kate, take a joke!" He said in an evil sounding voice.

"Keith stop, put me down!" She yelled laughing.

The boy refused to put her down until they reached Peul Town, even though he badly wanted to throw her into the river.

"That stretching noise.." Kate said, "it sounds like the ones in the cave from before..."

Keith looked around and saw the machines that his family and community had built to protect pokemon hurting each an every one of them. _'Maybe they're just not working right and the others don't notice...'_ He thought to himself. Keith walked up to one if the Gigarmos and examined it.

"What are these things.. Whose putting them here..?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure..."Keith lied, "I'll go check around for people who seem a bit shady, Kate, can you go an destroy these things?" Keith asked.

"Of course, report back over voicemail if you find anyone." She added.

"Will do." He replied and ran off. Right away he took off running towards the docks. He just had the feeling that he'd find hector, Lisa, or Ian there. He rounded that corner and saw neither of the three just people in black wearing their team symbol, "Hey! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!' He shouted.

"Ranger!"

"Wait.. He seems so familiar..."

"It's Keith! We hardly recognized you!"

"Are you not seeing what you're doing to those pokemon out there? We're supposed to be helping them! Not hurting them even more!" He exclaimed.

"We are Keith, can't you tell?"

"Like hell you are, those pokemon out there are suffering! They're trying to get away from those machines but you've gone and put them under a mind control so you can't. As your higher authority, I command you to stop this at once until you've actually got this who helping the pokemon thing together." He ordered.

"Sorry, Keith, we don't take orders from you. You're just as low as the rest of us. You won't get a higher ranking until you've completed your mission."

"Stop torturing them!" He yelled swinging a fist at one of five people standing there hitting them in the jaw sending them flying to the ground.

"Keith! Stop!" Kate yelled running up to him and holding him back.

"Kate!" He yelled, "Let go! They're the ones messing everything up! They're doing all the wrong things!" He yelled.

"Keith we can't go after them now! We don't know how many of them there are and there's only two of us." she explained.

Keith began to calm down as the people he thought he had known left, "They're hurting those pokemon.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry, we'll get back at them, I promise." She reassured him.


	17. Getting the Key

They began walking back to the draw bridge which lead to Altru Park. When they finally got there they realized that the bridge was up.

"Booker!" Hastings yelled tapping his foot on the ground impatiently and crossing his arms.

A man in sandals rounded the corner running as fast as he could, 'Yes... Professor... Hastings.." He caught his breath, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"The Bridge, Booker?" Hastings said.

"Oh yeah, the bridge." He laughed a bit nervously, "Well you see sir, I was over near the docks and, well I was fishing and ran out of bait. Or at least I thought I did..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you do Booker?" He asked.

"Well I mistook my key as a piece of bait and I lost it in the ocean..." He finished.

Professor Hastings had nothing more to say to him, he turned and looked at Kate and Keith.

"Will do." Kate replied pulling Keith along with her.

"What are we doing exactly?" Keith asked.

"We're finding the key before he loses patients and yells at Booker more." Kate replied.

"Does Booker do this a lot?" He asked.

"Lose his keys? No this is actually a first. But he causes a lot of trouble and my Hasting's is usually the one who has to deal with it." She responded.

They got to the edge of the dock and sighed pulling out her mouth piece, "You ready?" She asked him.

"Char, Charmander?"

"Sorry, Charmander, but you're going to have to sit this one out. We'll be back really soon, you just stay tight and watch over the professor, Okay?" Kate asked.

"Char!~" the pokemon said saluting the ranger.

"Come on." Keith said, "I'm ready." They both placed their mouth pieces in and jumped off of the dock.

Keith loved the water, he would swim in it all the time back at him, but as for Kate, she didn't like water one bit. She was never really a strong swimmer in her youth so she tended to stray away from the water. Right as the two rangers jumped into the water she grabbed on to her friends hand and swam along with him. Kate held on to him for dear life not wanting to get lost without him in the depths of the ocean. Though she helped out with the swimming on her part trying not to act as dead weight being put onto him. The two had finally reached a sandy bank around the area where Booker was said to have lost his keys. Keith pulled his styler around to the front of him and began typing away on it. When he had finished he looked at Kate until she received his message.

The styler on her arm vibrated and she looked down at the message her partner had sent her, '_We'll have to communicate through text messaging if we need to, we can't risk losing out mouth pieces because we'll never make it back to the top in time.' _Kate looked over at Keith and nodded her head_. _

The two swam around for a bit not seeing anything, there was no sight of the bridge keys anywhere. Kate had somehow wandered off. Though the rangers weren't far from each other there was still a distance between them. While searching through the sand Kate felt as if she was being watched. She suspected it was Keith every now and then checking up on her.

Her wrist began to vibrate. The girl looked down at the message and opened it,_ 'Don't move. Move and you're dead. Trust me and stay perfectly still. I'll do everything I can to get them away from you.'_

Though her curiosity got the better of her she turned. God why did she turn? There she stood face to face with a Sharpedo. She stayed as still as she could as the ocean currents had her swaying from side to side. She looked down at her styler. No further messages from Keith. She couldn't peak around the pokemon to see if he was still there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She swam back a few paces and slowly raised her hand. She had held it up to the Sharpedo's face and and placed it on it's snout. The Sharpedo let out a cry, it's mouth flew open. She could get a good view of it then. There she saw, the bridge key stuck inside the gums of the Sharpedo.

Kate kept one hand on the Sharpedo's nose and one reached into the mouth of the pokemon. She gave a gentle tug on the end of the key. The Sharpedo kept it's mouth from closing rapidly from the pain and flinched his jaw only a little. Kate ran her hand up and down the nose of the pokemon reassuring it. She gripped the key tightly making sure not to make any sudden movements. She kept the hand on the pokemon's nose still as she took a deep breath and pulled on the key ripping it out of the gums.

The Sharpedo went mad in pain the salt water stinging the open wound. Kate reached into the pouch around her waist and pulled out a healing potion. She caught up the the Sharpedo and sprayed it on the wound watching it heal itself. Sharpedo nuzzled her and let out a cry as it swam off.

Kate exhaled and looked over at Keith who seemed petrified with fear for her. He swam over as fast as he could and grabbed onto her. She smiled behind the mouth guard and held up the keys. Keith let out a big sigh and rested his head on her shoulder. She pulled him into a hug and nodded her head saying she was okay. He took a deep breath and looked up at the top of the water and nodded. The two rangers held onto one another and swam up to air.

They pulled them selves back up on to harbor and flopped down on their back with water falling off their uniform and onto the pavement. The looked at eachother and laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me, Kate.." Keith sighed.

"If you expect me to trust you, you have to trust me. It's not like I haven't done anything like that before." She answered.

"You've taken keys out of a Sharpedo's mouth and almost lost your arm?" Keith exclaimed.

"No! that was a first!" She laughed, "But you can't forget the my older sister is a ranger and my grandfather is a professor. I've gone on missions before. I was technically a ranger before this but I wanted to see if there was anything else that I could learn from the school." She added.

"Well, was there?" He asked.

"No, not really. I've grown up with rangers teaching me what to do since I was little." She answered.

"I see. It's better to grow up wit the experience rather than learn it in a year."

"It's not necessarily better, they have a very good curriculum, but I'm sure that you would have liked it better learning it from actual rangers." she said.

"I don't mean to be rude but I hated the way that they taught us.. I mean, you'r right, you can't learn how pokemon react to things without the experience." Keith agreed, "We'd better get back to Hastings and get the bridge down."


End file.
